Cold feet and someone to warm them
by domslove
Summary: i promise the tittle will make sense! it's a story about...Dom and... ! read to find out! the concept may not be that original but the plot is! all written pairings included at some point! sry i suck at summaries!
1. horsies and carriages

**Hey kiddos! so this is about 7 months after Lady Knight. i kno the first chappy is short but this seemed like a good place to end so enjoy!**

**_DISCLAIMER Sadly, i own EVERYTHING (sharp poke with stick-friend) ("ouch"-me) that i created. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce_**

Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle looked into his fiancé's eyes "Ready?" he asked

"If you are" she whispered as he helped her out of the carriage

"You know I really hate carriages" she mumbled, walking towards the house

"Yes, but we couldn't have your 'charming horsie' harming a member of my family before you meet them." he replied "After, however, I'm perfectly fine with it"

As they neared the door a middle aged woman flung it open and screeched, "DOMITAN! O my dear boy!", before crushing him in a hug. After letting go she turned to the girl and nudging him in the ribs whispered "Introduce me."

Taking a breath he said "Ma, this is my fiancé, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindalen(SPELLING?), Kel, this is my mother Elena"

**I kno it's short but if u like it review and i'll post new longer chappies very soon**

**GO ON PRESS THE NICE BLUE BUTTON BELOW AND HEY CHECK SOME BOXES WHILE UR IT!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**_Domslove_**


	2. babies and stormwings

_**OK so this kinda popped into my head 20 mins. ago! So enjoy dearies**_

_**Disclaimer- Sadly i am not Tamora Pierce (damn), but then we can't all be that brilliant**_

**_LAST TIME-Taking a breath he said "Ma, this is my fiancé, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindalen(SPELLING?), Kel, this is my mother Elena"_**

_**

* * *

NEW**_

Kel barely had time to squeak out a reply before being pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Well Domitan (he groans at the use of his full name), it's about time you settled down and stopped running about on horses and jabbing Immortals with sharp objects. Keladry (yet another groan) I am happy to finally meet you." she said releasing her

"Nice to meet you to

Ma'm" Kel meekly replied, a bit taken aback by this woman, who was sooo unlike her son 

"Isn't it? Now where did my mess of a husband get to?" she said steering the couple towards the house, "Nolan! COME MEET HER!"

"You called Dearest?" came the weary voice of Dom's father

"Yes! _She's here!_"

"Dom! Good to see you lad!" he yelled upon entering the hallway

"You to dad." he said hugging his father.

"And who might this be?" inquired his father, noticing Kel

"Obviously you weren't paying attention when I said _she's here_" grumbled Elena

Dom straightened with a grin, "Dad? May I introduce you to Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelen, my fiancé. Kel? this is my father Nolan"

"Well now! I am happy to meet the woman my son loves! You'll have to tell me though, how did you convince him to leave the Own? My wife's been trying for years!'

"Well sir-"Ma, Dad, I'm not leaving the Own" he replied cutting Kel off "My Lord Raoul convinced King Jonathan that soldiers should marry"

"Do-"How about we go eat and talk about this later" his father said, interrupting his wife

Halfway through the meal, Elena turned to Kel and said "Lady Keladry, I am wondering what you and my son are planning on doing once you have children?" "Ma don't-"HUSH Domitan. It's a simple question, and one that must be answered. What are you going to do when you have children? Will you retire Domitan or will the Lady Knight? One of you must! It's unseemly for you to drag children around the realm! All children must have a suitable home!! Well Keladry?"

"Well ma'm-"Kel you don't-"Hush Dom! let me speak! As I was saying, Lady Elena, Dom and I aren't exactly sure of what we will do when it comes to children as we aren't planning on having any for a little while yet. As to retiring? Baron George and the Lioness raised successful and healthy children, all while maintaining their duty to the crown." Kel answered serenely

"What?! Think of what people would say? You can't bring children onto a battlefield!! That's insane!?" Elena shrieked, thoroughly appalled, "Nolan! Talk to them!"

"Dom , Lady Keladry, what I think my wife is trying to say is that she only wants the best for our future grandchildren and doesn't want them traipsing about battlefields with Stormwings" he stated calmly, "However my dear, Dom and Keladry are warriors of the realm and will do their duty. Alanna and Baron George have done just fine with their children while being of service to the Crown. And just think of how much time we'll get to spend with the kids when these two are away!"

And for the first time in her life Lady Elena of Masbolle sat in a stunned silence.

**_Hope you liked it! Q-should i add more fluff? i wanted to but it didn't seem appropriate! O and i kno K/D are out of charachter i wanted them to act a little different around each other now that they're engaged b/c when you commit things on the surface change- but thats ok as long as the basis is still there! WOW philosophical Right? hehehe muwahahaha!! so please pretty please press the nice kind and amazing blue button!! R/R thanxs!_**

**_Domslove_**


	3. children don't scare sargeants!

**_Greetings! yeah..ok...so thanks to my reviewers! I love you all! i kinda sorta made this chappie longer and added more fluff! YAY! FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY! It's not that much! but it's more than last time!_**

_**

* * *

LAST CHAPPY:  
And for the first time in her life Lady Elena of Masbolle sat in a stunned silence.**_

* * *

Seeing this Dom stood up and pulled Kel with him, "Ma? We best be going. We are headed up to Baron Piers and Lady Ilane's townhouse for their going away party. Dad? I'll see you later." he said and rushed out the door

"Now I know why said you didn't care if Peachblossom bit them after" grumbled Kel as the carriage started

"Sorry love" he answered, "My mother is the 'least favorite aunt' Meathead talks about. don't even bother trying to get her out of that full name thing! I've tried for years. She means well-"I know Dom. My sisters-in-law are the same way 'are you crazy your children will be Stormwings' yadda yadda yadda. It's ok"

"I love you" he said, kissing her sweetly

"I know and I love you to" she replied and kissed him back

The carriage halted, and Dom groaned "Now I'm up for inspection". Kel giggled, and replied "Why yes you are! Hey Raoul , Buri and everyone else we know will be there for support! Calm down!"

"Kel! Auntie Kel!" was all the warning they had before being pounced on. _All _of Kel's family was present as the Baron and Baroness would be leaving on an six month long stay in the Yamani Islands.

"It's good to see all of you!" she said ruffling their hair, "but can you please let go? Your scaring Dom"

"Now Kel what kind of Sergeant would I be if I was scared by a bunch of kids" Dom stated with a grin

"Ahm"

Kel looked up from the ruckus "O! Hello Mama, Papa" she said, rising to give them hugs. Turning to Dom she said "May I present my fiancé, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. Dom, these are my parents, Baron Piers and Lady Ilane" (**_I decided that Dom had never met them before! probably unlikely as her parents are at court a lot but hey ars gratia artis)_**

"Hello Sergeant Domitan! I'm glad to finally meet you" lady Ilane said warmly

"Thank you my lady. But please call me Dom" he replied, blue eyes sparkling mischievously, "Only my mother calls me Domitan, though not from lack of trying"

"Well then Dom! I must insist that you call us Piers and Ilane! We are to be family after all" and with that the loverbirds were ushered into the ballroom.

_**OK so I hope you liked it! I have more but I decided to end it there! hehehe! review more and I might post it 2morrow! I tried to put them more into cahrachter then last chappy but I'm not sure…..? Toodles**_

_**DOMSLOVE**_


	4. WE LOVE OUR SISTER! very short! sorry

_**hey y'all! sorry for not updating over the past couple of days--- my week sucked! But I'm back (cheer) and I come bearing….. the next chappie

* * *

**_

as they walked into the ballroom Kel whispered, "see you have nothing to worry about! calm down!"

"Kel he's only nervous because he hasn't met your brothers yet!", Ilane whispered, "O and Dom don't worry they haven't killed a suiter of any of my daughters yet-"that's only because they weren't the youngest. And we're all particularly fond of our baby sister…even Conal" Anders said with a grin as he, Inness, and Conal overheard their conversation

Dom gulped

"Boys! Stop tormenting him!" Kel ordered

"Sorry Kel" they chorused

"Now introduce us!!!" Inness demanded looking Dom up and down

with a sigh Kel said, "Dom? these are my brothers Anders, Inness, and Conal. Guys? This is my fiancé, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle"

"Sergeant?"

"Yes, Dom's a sergeant in the Kings Own"

"The kings Own?" one of Kel's sisters said, "You can't marry if your in the Own!"

"actually," a voice said,"They can. I convinced the king last week"

* * *

_**hehehe I know it's sooooooooooooooooo short but I kinda like posting really really short chappies every day so I might just do that!! I love being evil! R/R!

* * *

**_


	5. EMO's in a box! read my note at the end

**_OK so I hope your all happy this chappie is longer then most of my others but it's still short!! yay for me!!! ENJOY MY DEAR READERS and WONDERFULL REVIEWERS!!!  
_**

_**DISCLAIMER- Tamora Pierce is in a box in my basement so now everything she created belongs to me!! OWWWWWWWWW! I WAS JOKING!! I DON'T HAVE A BOX AND I DON'T HAVE TAMORA PIERCE IN ONE!! MY FRIENDS ARE SO VIOLENT-OWWWWWWWWWW-SHE OWNS ALL!!

* * *

**_

_**AND NOW…….WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN DESPRETLY WAITING FOR……………..THE NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER!!!!

* * *

**_

"HEY! WE HELPED!" Buri said as she elbowed her new husband in the ribs

"OW! Buri!"

"Hush Raoul!" Alanna demanded, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to NOT mess with a k'mir and a lioness!"

"I love female warriors don't you Dom?" Raoul asked black eyes twinkling, "They get so feisty—OW YUKI! WHAT IN MITHROS"S NAME WAS-"That was from keeping Kel and Dom from the party and failing to name the people who helped you convince the king." Yuki stated serenly, as she led Kel and Dom into the main room

"I Told you not to mess with them-OW- any of them" Neal said with a grimace

"PSST! Yuki?" Buri asked softly, "can I get one of those fans? it might come in handy!"

"OH no you don't" Raoul said, before picking the tiny k'mir up and carrying her away from the group, "Your already a handful-OW! I WAS JOKING" he then yelled as Buri kicked furiously, trying to escape

Laughing, Kel looked around the ballroom. She saw friends and family who she hadn't seen in years! Before she could decide which of her sisters in law to show Dom off to next, Dom whispered "May I have this dance?"

"Of course" Kel replied, voice shaking "you do know that I hate dancing right?"

"Yes! But what kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't get to bug you a little bit" he said, eyes twinkling **_(OOOO I love that word)_** as he led her on to the dance floor

"I'll get you for this" Kel grumbled, placing her hand upon his shoulder

"And how do you think you'll manage that?" he inquired, "I'll have you know I am the KING of pranks and revenge! just ask my boys in the Own"

"I know! I'm not planning any tricks, silly! I just meant that I'm going to order a shukusen. Buri's right, it will come in handy!"

"Hmph!"

"Can I help you Coralie?" Kel asked dryly, pausing

"Well I don't know why you'd want to hurt poor Sergeant Domitan if he's wiling to marry you" she sniffed, "your lucky anyone would! I wouldn't go and chase him off! It'd be very hard on your parents!"

_**(Coralie- I pulled the name out of my head! she's a mean sister in law!! I'm not sure if they were named in the book!? o well!)**_

"You Know Cori," Kel said, "I'm beginning to see why your married to Conal!" and with that she promptly pulled the laughing Dom away in the direction of their friends

_**

* * *

That's all folks… for now anyways! my computer is being a re-re and isn't letting me get online all that much so I'll post more when I can!!**_

_**PS**_

_**does anyone have the desire to put an "emo" kid in a box and watch them?**_

**_I was in the library and I saw a book called EMO's in a Box and I was wondering what you would do if you had an Emo in a box????? o well I guess It's just one of those questions!!_**

_**PLEAES R/R!!!!!! **_

_**VIVA LA VIE BOHEME!!!!!**_


	6. a very FLUFFY ending!

**_OK SO LAST CHAPPY OF THE STORY!!!!!!! THANK YOU REVIWERS!!

* * *

WARNING- XTREME FLUFFINESS

* * *

_**

**_DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE!!

* * *

_**

After a quick visit with friends Dom once again pulled Kel onto the dance floor. As they were dancing, Kel studied her fiancé and thought _' why me? every single girl in this room is drooling over him. he could have any court lady. I don't under-_

"Stop it" Dom commanded, butting into her thoughts

"What?" she asked, innocently

"I know you Kel." he said, "Even through your mask. And I know what your thinking. kel, I don't care what the narrow minded conservatives say about us or our relationship"

"you sound very sure of yourself" she said, quietly

"And why shouldn't I be" he replied simply," I am engaged to the most amazing woman in this room. if that doesn't boost a man's confidence level I don't know what will "

"and who would that be?" Kel asked

"o I think you know" he said quietly, before leaning down, ever so slightly and kissing her

she smiled when they broke apart

"I know love. It's just" she said

"it's just what?" he asked

"don't you think we're rushing this a bit?" she asked softly

"Kel? What are you talking about?" he asked worriedly

"no one seems to think that I'm good enough or the right woman for you. and maybe they're right" she said quietly

"Kel, love, I love _YOU _and no one else. I don't care what my mother says or your sisters-in-law say. I love you and no court lady can hold a candle to you." he said, eyes soft

"Dom, you say that now but-

"Hush love. I'm sorry if visiting my parents made you feel this way but I love you and only you.-

"But-

"let me finish. I love the way you view the world. I love the way you make the world fair. I love your loyalty. I love they way you put up with Neal and Peachblossom. I love how you can easily kick my ass in the practice courts. I love the way you joust. And I love the way you treat people and treat animals as if they are people. I love your sense of duty. But most of all I love that I can call you mine and that in seven months there will be no reason to be apart ever again." Dom finished, before kissing her softly

"Dom?" she said, looking up at him

"Yes love?"

"I love you" she replied

"Cold feet gone then?" he asked

she nodded

"Good" he said, "but just so you know…I'll always be here to warm them."

* * *

**_YAY A VERY FLUFFY ENDING TO A VERY FLUFFY STORY!!! O AND TECHNICLY THIS GOES BEFORE _BIRTHS, BABIES, AND RINGS_ AND AFTER_ ALLS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR_. ALTHOUGH YOU DON'T NEED TO READ THIS ONE BEFORE_ BBR _THE OTHERS. I'M PLANING ON WRITING A SERIES OF SORTS._**

**_thanks for reading_**

**_domslove_**


End file.
